elements_of_disharmonyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SpikeMod/A Note About Healing In Roleplay Environments
Healing. Good? Bad? ' It seems that there's a bit of confusion and grumpy feelings surrounding the subject of healing and/or mass healing in the EoD RP. Nearly every time it happens, someone gets their feathers ruffled. Why is this? Healing is good, right? Dying is bad, isn't it? Unfortunately, injuries in RP are sometimes exactly what a writer wants in order to move a scene forward or develop a character. Some characters get injured often and are happy to accept healing. Others cannot stand having healing magic used on their characters. I, personally, cannot stand it and will hardly ever accept healing for my characters. They aren't injured often and when they are, they are injured for a ''reason. 'How do you tell the difference between those who accept healing and those who will not? ' It isn't difficult. Obviously, no one in the RP is deliberately trying to piss anyone off or make waves. If they want to heal your character, it is because doing so will move their own story forward or work to develop their own character. And that's fine! Some characters are healers. Some of them even excel at it and hardly ever accidentally remove an ear while doing it. It's great to play a healer! In WoW, you would be in incredibly high demand! How could anyone not love you? ''Let's consider this scenario'':' ''Your charcter has just spent several days adventuring in order to acquire something fantastically amazing that will cure his dying granny of swampfoot and candyrot. During his journey, he is attacked by an ice demon/troll/werewolf/dragon and suffers a terrible injury! Oh no! That's okay because he is going to PERSEVERE. He crawls for miles and miles, coming ever closer to his goal: the fabled Rose of LeDroptheCurtaintopia, which only blooms ONCE every six hundred years and only if a certain butterfly farts in its general direction after drinking acorn tea. Will he reach the bloom in time? It's only open for FIVE MORE MINUTES! He staggers on, blinded by exhaustion and pain.. he stumbles! He.. is suddenly healed by a traveler who was tailing him the entire time. She bops him on the head with a magic wand and he's suddenly completely healed. Ah. Lovely. She BEAMS at him and proceeds to skip on down the mountain trail, humming a tune about how wonderful the world is now that spring is here or some nonsense. Your character walks forward five more steps, plucks the fabled rose.. and walks off to find his Granny. His goal was met and Granny pulled through, but.. it sort of has a bitter aftertaste. '' '''The Answer is Simple:' Nothing as ridiculous as the above scenario will ever happen in the RP. It was just an example. A horrible, horrible example that was meant to be blatantly obvious. The trick to playing a healer? Simple.' Always. Ask. Before. Healing. '''It doesn't even have to be IN CHARACTER. DM your partner or ask politely in the Skype room. If they turn down the healing, it isn't personal. They don't hate you or your character or your cat or your sweater. They just have other things in mind for their own personal stories. That's all! If they turn down a healing, it's your chance to shine by being creative. Maybe find a way to disinfect a wound using only a paperclip and a roll of bubblewrap! Have fun with it, but please respect the wishes of your fellow players. If you're in ''their scene, be extra careful. They likely have things planned. Love, Spike. Category:Blog posts